Silent Keeper
by Emotionsong
Summary: You'll just have to read it.


The Bones

Queen: **Silence**

_Pretty silver tabby with amber eyes. _

_Sleet, apprentice._

King: **Fuze**

_Large light gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes._

Prince: **Amir**

_Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes._

Princess: **Hinata**

_Pure white she-cat with amber eyes._

Healer: **Tito **

_Creamy tom with light brown points._

Warriors: **Ares **

_Dark gray tabby tom with bright golden eyes._

**Timber**

_Light brown tabby tom with darker brown paws, tail, and belly. _

_Fern, mate. _

_Hail, apprentice_

**Shizo**

_Light gray tabby tom with blue eyes._

**Mai **

_Dark brown tabby she-cat with golden stripes on back and tail. _

_Snow, appretice_

**Mia **

_Light brown tabby she-cat with golden stripes on back._

W-I-T(Warriors-In-Training): **Sleet **

_Light gray tabby tom with white paws and silver eyes._

**Snow**

_White she-cat with light gray tabby stripes._

**Hail **

_White tom with black stripes and paws._

Warrdens: **Jet **

_Pure black tom with amber eyes._

**Daisy **

_Creamy brown tabby she-cat._

Prisoners: **Poppytail **

_Calico she-cat with blue eyes._

**Lilystem **

_Pretty mottled light brown tabby she-cat._

Mothers: **Fern**

_Light gray she-cat with blue eyes. _

_Expecting. _

_Timber, mate._

Loud thumps, drummed on the forest floor. A pretty silver tabby sprinted, being chased by her greatest enemy. She goes by the name, Silence; because of her silent steps. Muscules rippled through her slighty long fur.

She turned her triangle shaped head to stare at her enemy. Her glowing amber eyes blazed with fury _No longer shall I run away from this fool! _she thought angrily. She dug her claws in the ground to stop her self.

She turned around and leaped after her oppnent. Her odd white claws pierced his skin. The tom let out a shrill howl as Silence's razor sharp claws dug into his pink skin.

Under the black furry coat of her enemy was pink flesh. She let her long fangs sink into his neck. The salty tang of crimson blood made her fur prickle.

She quickly retracted her fangs and held him tightly with her claws and threw him into an oak tree. Blood smurred the tree, then pooled around his limp body. Silence was known for the silence of her murders. That's only if she's in not in the mood for the thrill of hearing her oppnent scream for mercy.

She trotted towards the limp body "Now you're dead...I've been running from you for three years. Now you're dead."she chuckled. The black tom lifted his head up weakly "P-please, Cass-"

"Don't call me that! Ever!"she spat as she held her paw on his bleeding neck. "You deserve to die, after you killed the cats that meant the world to me!"she hissed. The black tom gurggled and wriggled, gasping for air. "Die, Deathwhisper!"she screeched as she held more pressure and then she turned her paw quickly.

She heard a loud satifiying snap. She released her paw from his neck and licked the blood off her paws. She enjoyed the taste of the crimson blood. She jumped as she heard the sound of a soft-spoken voice.

She looked over at the white she-cat that crawled out the undergrowth "I-is it safe, Mama?"she asked. Silence smiled sweetly and nodded "Yes, Hinata."she purred and flicked her slender tail.

The small white she-cat trotted over and nuzzled her "Mama, who was that?"she asked. Silence frowned and licked the white she-cat's head "I'll tell you when you get older."she purred.

"Now, let's go. Where's your brother?"she meowed, her amber eyes looked worried "He's still in the bushes."she meowed "Come on, Amir!"she meowed. The dark gray tabby tom trotted towards his mother "Okay, mother, let's go."he mewed.

Sience gently gripped her jaws onto his scruff. Softly putting him on her back. She did the same with Hinata. She breathed in "Hold on tight.."she whispered. She felt the tight grip of her two kits.

Silence sprinted, feeling the wind brush against her fur. She loved this, the way the wind grazed her fur. She felt...free while she ran. She needed to get back to her group.

Silence sat down and looked around for the father of her kits. They wern't mates anymore, just close friends. "Ares!"she called. The dark gray tabby tom trotted up to her "Yes, my Queen?"he asked.

Silence sighed "Are are you playing with your son and daughter?"she asked. "After all, they are the prince and princess of the Bones."she purred. Ares chuckled and scooted closer "Yes...don't you remember out young days?"he asked.

Silence smiled and nodded "Of course, how could I forget?"she chuckled softly. "I truely loved you, Silence. I'm sorry we split up, I had...serious business to take care of.."he meowed sadly.

Ares sighed heavily and shook his head "I miss you Silence. So much I coud kill."he confessed. Silence stared at him, pure emotion filled her eyes. It vanished "You left me and our kits!"she spat.

She trotted towards Amir and Hinata, she smiled "Hello, my dears."she purred. Amir looked up at his mother and smiled "Hey, mama! Hinata and I were working on our attacks. Remember you told us, our kills should be silent and deadly."he mewed.

Silence chuckled softly and nodded "Of course, my dear."she meowed. "Show me, with your claws sheathed."she purred. The dark gray tabby closed his eyes.

Silence blinked, in amazement her son was so still, so relaxed. She smiled, he looked so...peaceful. Amir opened his eyes leaping for his sister, silence was all that was heard.

His oblivious sister was pounced on. Amir covered Hinata's mouth so she wouldn't scream. Hinata muffled a scream and flailed her arms and legs. Amir smirked and stepped off her. Silence smiled and nodded "That's great, my son."she purred and looked up at Fern "I'll be back."she purred.

Fern dipped her head "Yes, my Queen."she meowed. Silence rose to her paws and trotted towards the Great Rock. She leaped, landing on her paws gracefully. She looked around "Cats of the Bones, gather around the Great Rock for a meeting!"she boomed.

Her voice trailed far for border, hunting, and attacking patrols heard. She saw a large group of cats trot out the entrance tossing their kills into the prey-pile. She curled her slender tail neatly over her delicate white paws.

"I have encountered, Deathwhisper. The cat who killed my family and left me with only the king, Fuze, my best friend Ares and my two kits."she meowed.

Gasping broke out into camp, murmuring and evil chuckles. "I killed him, not silently, he deserved a slow painful death but. He recived a fast painful death. He still has followers so keep a look out for them."she meowed calmly.

Sleet snarled "His followers are going to wish they were never born!"he hissed. Silence chuckled at the W-I-T. Her amber gaze travled to the handsome gray tabby, Ares. She smiled and he returned the smile.

Silence cleared her throat and glanced at Fuze. He was cruel and rough with her kits. She growled "And, Fuze will step down as King. Ares will take his place!"she hissed. The large light gray tabby gasped "What!"he spat. "I've been good to you!"he hissed. Silence growled "No you haven't! I should have you killed right on spot!"she snarled.

Fuze was silenced at once "Take him to the prison! Guess what, Fuze. You have your own warrden. Daisy you will be his warrden!"she hissed.

The creamy brown she-cat gave her a quick nod. Despite her name, Daisy is a fierce, snappy, quiet, and mean she-cat. Silence looked down at Ares, his golden gaze was shocked, he jumped up beside her and nuzzled her neck. "I hated that tom, anyway."he whispered.

Silence nodded and flicked her tail "Dismissed."she meowed. Ares licked her nose and purred. He jumped down, his tail up. Silence looked at her kits, they were five moons. Five moons ago, was a horrible season of leaf-bare. Some say the reason why Hinata's fur is so white and clean is that she rolled around in snow and caught up into her fur and stuck there. She smiled _My little munchkins are growing up..._ she thought silently. She trotted towards her apprentice, Sleet.

"Come, Sleet. You can play with Hinata later."she chuckled. Sleet smiled and nodded "Yes, my Queen."he purred. Silence smiled and flicked her silver striped tail. She trotted towards the training arena.

She sat down on a high rock. She opened her mouth "Mai and Timber, bring your apprentices for battle training!"she yowled. The four cats appeared. Timber smirked and trotted towards flat rocks and sat down. Mai followed her brother and sat down.

Snow and Sleet faced eachother. Silence cleared her throat "I want your claws sheathed...at this round. Presentate all the moves you've learned on eachother. Remember, if you lose this fight you will won't become a warrior until next moon."she meowed. She blinked and stared at the siblings "Begin!"she hissed.

Snow immediatly sprang and bit softly on the tom's neck. She let go and jumped up. She landed on his back, she flipped him over on his stomach. She smirked, her grimance vanished as Sleet kicked her off. She flew into the highledge. Snow got the breath knocked out of her, "Ugh..."she groaned. Her trembling legs lifted her up, she weakly ran over and sprang once more.

Sleet dodged it quickly and pawed at her flank. Silence raked her claws against the rock in axiety. Snow landed on her forepaws. Sleet stood up on his hindlegs and growled. Snow kicked him in the stomach. He let out a "Oof!"As the force blew the wind out of him.

Sleet growled and snapped his attention to Silence as she yowled. "Next round. Unsheath your claws at all times!"she growled. Sleet nodded and unsheathed his claws. "Begin."she meowed. Sleet lunged for his sister mouthing 'Sorry' as he clawed his sister's cheek. Snow screeched in pain and put her paw over her bleeding cheek.

Sleet bit down on her neck shaking her violently. Snow gasped for air. Silence smirked "Stop!"she yowled. Sleet released his sister with a face of guilt on his face. "Sleet has won, sorry Snow."she meowed. Snow sighed and dipped her head "Yes, my Queen."she meowed sadly.

Sleet licked Snow's cheek "Sorry, Snow."he meowed. Silence breathed in and out and glanced over at the furious Mai. Timber had a blank expression like always. Mai cursed under her breath glaring at Silence. The silver dipped her head at Sleet "Congragulations."she purred. Sleet smiled and dipped his head respectivly "Thank you, my Queen."he meowed and trotted towards the camp.

Silence flicked her tail as she passed Mai. Silence padded in the camp, cats were lying around grooming eachother and talking. Silence smiled wide. She bunched up her muscles and leaped, she felt a sudden wind in her fur as she soared in the air towards the Highledge. She gracefully landed on her paws.

She closed her eyes. "Cats of the Bones. Sleet has passed the assesment and is now a full member of the Bones."she meowed.

"Sleet! Sleet! Sleet!"They yowled. Silence jumped down and nuzzled her former apprentice. Sleet purred and dipped his head. Silence trotted towards her den, drowsiness took over her body. Her muscules screamed to be relazed and her eyes yowled and cried to be closed.

Silence silenced their cries and curled up into her makeshift den of dove feathers and moss. She closed her heavy eyes. She slipped into darkness.

All sounds around her silenced and all she could hear was the sound of a muffled rushing of water. She opened her eyes gasping for air, but all she gulped in was water. She flailed her arms in panic _Don't panic, Silence! Try to swim up. _She tried to kick her legs up, but they didn't move. She just sank faster to the bottom. She opened her jaws to scream but more water filled her mouth.

She woke up immediatly and looked around, fear pierced her like a claw. Her amber eyes glazed with horror "G-good I'm still here."she meowed. She stifled a gasp for air and looked around "What did that mean?"she whispered. She shrugged and ignored the dream and fell back asleep.


End file.
